evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Mad Scientists/Examples
Examples *'Baron K. Roolenstein': Is the evil King K. Rool's scientist alter-ego when he create KAOS to revenge against the Kong Family and restore the Kremling Krew to their former glory. *'Heinz Doofenshmirtz': Heinz Doofenshmirtz is self-proclaimed evil scientist whom schemed his evil plans (which ranged from petty ones into more or less cataclysmic ones) by building various machines called Inators. While many of the scheme inspired by various mistreatment that he endured in his youth, Doofenshmirtz himself is not a heartless mad scientist and found his intended crime would be amusing had his nemesis Perry the Platypus a.k.a. Agent P comes to stop him even if the intended crime proved highly trivial. *'Baxter Stockman': He started off from creating Mousers, cat-sized chicken/theropod dinosaur like robots that he claimed to help rat problems in New York, but later revealed to had them performing massive-scale burglary for him. *'Dr. Mindbender': He is a member of Cobra organization and a mad scientist who created the B.A.T.S. and Serpentor the Cobra Emperor by using the remains of noble dead conquers of the world. *'Dr. Drakken': Is blue-skinned mad scientist and super villain obsessed with world domination, as a result of being picked on by his colleagues in college. Despite being clueless, Drakken is capable of building sentient robots, super-lasers, beam cannons, and other such "evil" technologies. *'Dr. Boycott': Is the chief scientist of A.R.S.E. (Animal Research: Scientific and Experimental). He tortures and mistreats animals there, including Rowf and Snitter and has no remorse for the animals or his subordinate, Stephen Powell. He has done many endurance experiments against Rowf by drowning him in a tank and has done many vivisection experiments on Snitter by plaguing his conscious and subconscious mind together, causing him to have hallucinations. *'Professor Preterius': A scientist who tries to create a formula that would heal wounds. Preterius eventually went mad and bankrupt due to his repeated failures, talking to Claudandus like an old friend, and raving about a new, "perfect" breed of cats. Claudandus killed Preterius after the mad doctor "heard" him demanding to be released for a battle and complied. *'Professor Zündapp': Is an internationally wanted weapons designer and mad scientist, working for Miles Axlerod as his second-in-command for a group of terrorist cars known as Lemons. Professor Z built an electromagnetic pulse emitter disguised as television camera, which is to be used to make Axlerod's supposedly unique alternative fuel Allinol to explode when coming in contact with the EMP emitter as race cars used the fuel during the World Grand Prix. *Shockwave: He is a Decepticon mad scientist and military commander of the Decepticons and was to stay and guard Cybertron by Megatron's orders. *'Dr. Zara': A British zoologist who works with Mr. Burnish in capturing Everest, a young yeti in order to reveal the existence of yetis to the world. However, Zara later reveals herself to be a ruthless poacher who wishes to capture, experiment on, and make profits out of Everest, especially after the yeti reveals his magic powers. Category:Examples